Mission overload
by angelofsecrets
Summary: Her mission? To assassinate the five gundam pilots. Easy? Of course not. Impossible? Risa thinks not, but is she right? Read and review!


" **He's soooo cute." A girl dressed in a feminine pink cheered which was followed by the excited voices of her friends. " Where you think he's from?!" another asked staring openly at the tall young man near the entrance. " Who cares! You think he's single?" The pink lady interrupted her impatiently. " Don't bother, he's mine!" A third cut in. " He would never look at someone like...Oh he's coming this way! Stay cool." The girls hurdled together all giggling and openly staring at him as he passed one his way to the balcony. **

**She bowed graciously. Every move she made in the tight black dress she wore designed to seduce. A smile played on her red lips but it didn't reach all the way up to her eyes. She looked at him coolly almost calculating as she offered him the crystal champagne glass in her laced hands.**

**The brown haired ex gundam pilot looked at her suspiciously. Something told him this wasn't one of the many debutants that where currently in the ball room. He leaned casually against the balcony watching her subtle efforts to seduce him with what he felt to be amusement. He accepted the glass however and it loosely in his hand without drinking. Music drifted through the open doors. She was pretty he had to give her that but it was a certain attitude over her that made him cautious. She was lean and even somewhat muscular but without losing her womanliness. The black dress had to be costume made for it fit precisely around her curves, showing just enough skin to draw a mans attention. **

**Somehow she conjured up another glass of champagne which she brought to her lips. She drank just enough to convince him it was safe and exchanged the glasses with a teasing smirk. " I wouldn't like my lord to feel uncomfortable." Her voice was pleasant, indicating she was well educated. **

**He looked at her thoughtfully for a minute and drank just to show he was at ease in her company. He missed the satisfied glint in her eyes as she turned to stare down at the beautiful garden of the mansion where the ball was held. " Does my lord have a name?" The girl asked him after moment of silence. Almost had he forgotten she was there with him. The champagne had left a bitter taste in his mouth more then it usually did. He opened his mouth not sure why he told her " Trowa Barton." He said flatly.**

**She nodded turning towards him with the untouched champagne glass in her hands. "Risa..." It was almost too perfect, too easy. She couldn't help but to smile. Nothing could go wrong now. The cold steel of the knife pressed against her thigh reassuringly. Al she had to do was wait for the right moment now. " You've put something in the champagne didn't you?" It wasn't really a question but more of a conclusion. He surprised her. " You have a fine taste mister Barton." There was no point in denying it. He nodded at her remark like he wasn't disturbed at all about the fact that she just poisoned him. Risa looked at him with interest and curiosity and he answered her gaze in his own stir way. " You're here to kill me." Another conclusion calmly made like they where discussing the weather. " Yes." She acknowledged. To her satisfaction the ex pilot already gained a dazed look in his eyes. The subtle poison did his work. Her hand reached down for the spilt in the dress down her hips but stopped as sudden laughter reached her ears. She growled in annoyance when voices followed and grew louder. People where coming. Cursing beneath her breath she wrapped her arms around the neck of the dazed pilot swiftly and pressed her lips against his in a kiss. His arms automatically fell around her waist. The voices stopped and she could clearly hear some muffled laugh and awes before they distanced themselves. **

**She heaved a sigh of relieve as she broke the kiss and stepped back. The pilot stood in front her almost emotionless but Risa didn't miss the glint of something else hidden deeply in his dark green eyes. " That was close..." she mumbled reaching for the knife once again. " Not to mention disgusting." She wiped her mouth with the back of her laced hand. It was really a pity though she thought as she took her time to study the pilots face. Then again a job was a job and this one paid extremely well. She couldn't afford to be picky even if she was one of the best in business but if she played her cards right she could squeeze some more money out of her anonymous employer. After all this was a considerably dangerous mission, danger in times five to be precise. Assassinate the five gundam pilots at all costs. Blinking a few times she realised she was dwelling and this was not the time. " I'm sorry Trowa Barton." she said as her hand made contact with the knife which she intended to draw out it's holster and jab into his chest.**

**The feel of cold steel against the back of her head made her freeze in her movements. "Keep your hands where I can see them and don't move." A threatening voice whispered in her ear. " It would be a shame to waist a lady." **

**She rose her hands slightly, calmly waiting. " What did you give him?" The same voice now from a more distanced spot behind her. **

" **Why should I tell you?" she asked slowly, testing how far she could take this man. She knew it had to be another pilot and cursed herself for her carelessness. Why hadn't she spotted him?!**

" **Because your life depends on it. Don't play smart with me, girl. Who are you and what did you give Trowa?" **

**She sighed realising she might not be able to safe herself this time by fooling around. As she trusted the guy to be too busy with Trowa she stepped to the balcony. There was no point in letting herself get killed at this point and the jump of balcony didn't seem too high. The only thing preventing her from jumping was the annoyingly long dress that made it impossible to climb over the balcony. She pulled the knife out cutting through the thin fabric of the dress till it barely covered her hips but at least she could escape now. **

" **Are you going to ans...Wow step away from the balcony. That's dangerous girl." She finally got a good look at the pilots face. "**_**So we meet Duo Maxwell" **_**she thought paying no heat to his warning. The braided pilot lowered his gun. " Heey...there is no need to jump. Let's talk about this. What's your name?" **

**She smirked " The name is Risa, till next time Maxwell." She threw the knife with precision, missing Duo with just an inch and let go. **

**The fall gave her a sense of freedom, like she could fly. It made adrenaline rush through her body. Rolling over as soon as she hit the ground she prevented breaking anything. She took a split second to regain her breath and dust the dirt of. **

**She ran...**

**The sound of a gunshot reached her ear almost immediately followed by a searing pain in her right shoulder. She cursed feeling a warm substance run down her back but she kept running. She knew that in fact that she wasn't fully hit and that it wasn't more then just a scratch.**

**Another gunshot. Risa felt her legs collapse from underneath her, forcing her down on her knees. With a mixture of pain and amazement she looked at the bullet wound just above her ankle. She bit her lip breathing deeply to maintain consciousness as blood rapidly formed a puddle around her.**

" **Don't move. Next time I shoot, you're dead." This wasn't Duo or Trowa. How could she have missed another pilots presence yet again?! A whole new sensation ran down her spine. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Fear...? She smiled faintly. " Kill me now." She heard herself say. " Or you'll be next." **

**His patients was dangerously little. Grabbing her shoulders roughly he forced her to look at him. She merely winced as he assaulted her injured shoulder. " Who made you do this? Answer and I'll put you out of you're misery." Through a slight haze she saw the pilots face. Cold Prussian blue eyes stared her harshly. She smiled but before she could answer fainted right into his arms. **


End file.
